A Dog's Life
by FeatherWings
Summary: YGO ppls wake up one morning as dogs. No one recognizes them. Who did this? What will they do about it? one of the first fics I wrote
1. woofwoof

A Dog's Life  
  
_This morning is different. I just feel something is wrong. I don't know what it is._

Malik: "That's strange...why am I on my hands and knees. I can't I stand up."

_I'll look in the mirror. I see a..._

Isis(sister): "Malik!!!!" A dog ran into the room. "Your a-"

Malik: "Dog." Isis was a collie. He was a husky.

Isis: "What do we do? What do we do?" She was panicking and Malik was so shocked by this he couldn't move and was just staring at the mirror. "Ok I got it!" Malik snapped out of it and shook his head.

Malik: "What?"

Isis: "We'll go see the others!"

Malik: "I guess...How do we get there?"

Isis: "Run for our lives and hope no one sees us."

Malik: "Might as well." They darted out the door to Yugi's house which was a few blocks away. People were watching them as they ran passed. They had to dodge people and objects.

Malik: "Isis, I don't think people are talking this so well."

Isis: "They'll have to live with it!" Finally they reached Yugi's. Malik and Isis saw Mr. Moto sweeping and went up to him.

Isis: "Mr. Moto, we need to see Yugi!" He looked at her strange. All He had heard were various barks then he started trying to shoo them away with his broom. Isis and Malik held their ears back and slowly backed away. They heard him mutter something like...

Mr. Moto: "First that dog who tried to steal my broom and now these too." He continued sweeping.

Malik: "Isis! Did you hear that?"

Isis: "Probably was Yugi."

Malik: "Let's try and find him." Isis nodded and they set off again agreeing to split up and meet in the middle of town later. It was only a few yards I went till I rammed into another dog.

Joey: "Hey watch it!"

Malik: "Joey?"

Joey: "Whoa. Malik?" Malik nodded. "Your a dog too?" He nodded again. "How did this happen?" He shook his head.

Malik: "Hey Joey, Your a mutt!"

Joey: "I'm aware of that...Seto must not know about this!" Malik nodded his head.

Malik: "Isis went to look for Yugi."  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
Isis crept into an alley. She had heard quiet sobs and winning. A beagle was in a corner with his head down. It was Yugi.

Isis: "Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi: "My grandpa didn't recognize me..."

Isis: "Come Yugi. We will make this right again." Yugi slowly came over to Isis and they both went looking for her brother. "Do you know if anyone else has had this happen to them?" Yugi nodded his head.

Yugi: "Anzu(Tea) left a message saying she needed to talk to me because something happened. I don't know how she dialed the phone but I think that it's the same thing."

Isis: "Might as well go and check." They headed toward Anzu's house.  
  
Back to the others...  
  
Tristan: "Joey!" He had jumped knocking Joey to the floor. Tristan looked like a Rottweiler.

Serenity: "Hi brother." She came up from behind Tristan. She looked like a Yorkshire Terrier.

Joey: "Tristan get off me." He kicked him off and went over to Serenity. "Sis! You too!?"

Malik: "Oh ya! I almost forgot! We have to go to the middle of town to meet my sister." He started running off while the others followed.  
  
Kiaba Mansion...  
  
Seto(Who looked like a German Shepard): "I'll figure a way to reverse this. I'm sure Yugi did this."

Mokuba(Looks like a young Golden Retriever): "Did you get it yet Seto?"

Seto: "No."  
  
Anzu's house...  
  
Anzu: "Yugi! Look at me! I'm a Shih Tzu!"

Yugi: "Don't worry, we are going to find out a way to get back to normal."

Isis: "Ah! I forgot! We have to meet my brother at the middle of town!" She ran off with the others following quickly.  
  
Town Center...  
  
The two siblings were out of breath from running the whole way. Now Yugi, Anzu, Isis, Malik, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity were all together.

Joey: "Now what?"

Ryou(Bakura): "Maybe you should try finding clues..." He was standing on a bench. A Dalmatian. A Grey Hound popped up from behind a trash can.

Duke: "I want my game shop back. They kicked me out."

Tristan: "So let's hurry up and solve this thing!"


	2. barkbark

A Dogs Life chapter 2

The pack of dogs wondered around the streets ignoring the various looks people were giving them. A young girl ran up to them.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look doggies!" Her mother walked over and quickly grabbed her daughter's hand and dragged her away saying "Don't go near stray dogs! They are dangerous!"

Yugi: "Maybe we should walk somewhere less crowded."

Ryou: "But we have to look everywhere for clues. And since we're already here we should look."

Yugi: "But wouldn't it be smarter to look at night?" Ryou just shrugged and turned his attention to Tristan who was sniffing the ground along with Joey.

Joey: "Why am I always the one who has to act most like a dog?"

Tristan: "Shut up. I'm smelling too."

Joey: "Not as good as me!"

Tristan: "You do realize you just acknowledged---"

Joey: "I know! Shut up!"

Anzu: "Hello? Did you find anything yet?"

Tristan: "No."

Joey:" I don't see you helping..." he mumbled

Anzu: "What did you say?"

Joey: "Nothing."

They continued down streets and ally ways, not yet did they find anything. Frustrated, they all sat down in a near-by park.

Ryou: "Ok. If we can't find any clues like that, then lets think about what happened yesterday that could have anything to do with this."

Joey: "I ate."

Ryou: "Ok...but I don't think our families did this and no one else in the city has turned into a dog that we've seen." Everyone nodded. "What's something we all did?" They all thought hard.

Duke: "Anyone else play DDM?"(AN/DDMDungeon Dice Monsters, the game Duke made/just in case you forgot.)

Yugi: "Oh yeah! I tried that with Joey yesterday!"

Tristan: "I tried it with Anzu."

Joey: "I played it with my sis too."

Ryou: "I played against you, Duke. I lost miserably." They all glared at Duke.

Malik: "I never played that game before."

Isis: "Neither have I." A huge sigh of relief came from Duke. He was worried that they would blame him for doing this. But that wouldn't make sense either on account that he, himself was also a dog.

Seto walked up to them with Mokuba at his side. "I'd like to know how this happened too." They all turned to him.

Yugi: "You're a dog too?"

Seto: "Obviously." Malik turned to Isis.

Malik: "Do you remember something about a curse?"

Isis: "Huh?"

Malik: "I think I remember something about a curse when we lived in Egypt."

Isis: "Where?!"

Malik: "In one of my books, but I don't really remember. It was so long ago." Before Isis could say anything more, they noticed a van pulling up near them in the park. Quickly Anzu read what was written on the truck...'Domino Animal Shelter'

Anzu: "Guys! Run!" Two men stepped out of the van. One was carrying a pole with a loop of rope on the end. The other held a very large net. Anzu and Serenity both had too short legs to run very fast and Joey jumped in front of them showing his teeth to the men and growled.

Joey: "Run you two!" He was going to try and hold them off so everyone could get away. "You too Tristan! I'll be fine!"

Tristan: "No way!" He ran to Joey just as the name with the pole got the loop around Joey's neck and tightened it so he couldn't move as he pleased. Tristan tried to bite the rope but soon found himself in the net the other man had.

Joey called out to the group that was not caught: "Run! Duke lead them!" Duke knew he couldn't help them so he did what they said and lead everyone out of the park and into a near-by woods, hidden from people.

Seto: "This is pathetic. Mokuba, let's go." They both ran back to the city.

It was just Isis, Malik, Yugi, Anzu, Duke, Ryou and Serenity now. Duke continued to lead the pack to an old abandoned mine. They hid here but not too far in for fear that it would collapse. They had to think of something about this huge mess.

---the van---

Joey and Tristan were put into two separate cages in the van.

Tristan: "Now what do we do?"

Joey: "Beats me..."

The van pulled into a parking lot near a building, the animal shelter. The men once again came and took them out of the van using the two pole things, like what they had caught Joey with, and brought the two dogs inside. They passed cages with dogs in them and until they came to two empty ones which they put Joey and Tristan in. Before walking away one said, "Better see if they have owners." the other one replied, "They weren't as violent when we got here. They were probably just scared." They left leaving all the dogs alone in their cages. A first for Joey and Tristan to experience.


End file.
